


A Stroke of Serendipity

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Gen, Sperm Donor, teenage son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	A Stroke of Serendipity

Hello, 

Your name is Spencer? Mine is Quinn - and well…I think you’re my father. Don’t worry, I have an amazing mom and dad who love me very much, but on my 15th birthday, which was just last week actually, my parents told me I was conceived through a sperm donation. When my mom showed me the papers, I started looking for my biological dad, and the case number linked to you. I was wondering if I might be able to meet you?

I don’t want anything from you. As I said, I have a great mom and dad, but I am interested in knowing where I come from. Maybe you want to know a little about me first? Well, my name is Quinn. My favorite colors and green and orange, though not together. I really like math. I’m not sure what I want to do in life, but I know I want to do something with math. I’m also really great at solving Rubik’s cubes. Mom told me recently that that skill probably came from you because you have what, a 187 IQ? Damn. I’ve never had mine tested, but now I’m interested.

It’s up to you whether you want to meet me, but I’m curious to know the man who contributed to my existence. Mom said it was okay to put down a return address, so if you’re interested in meeting me, can you write me back?

Thanks.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Quinn  
\---

As Spencer stared down at the letter, he started to tear. At 38 years old, he was still a few years away from having children of his own. He was happily engaged to a wonderful woman; finally, he was content and ready for the family that had always eluded him. “What’s up honey?” his wife said as she emerged from their bedroom.

“Remember,” he started, not knowing where to begin, “remember when I told you that I did sperm donation a couple of times in my early 20s? Well…” With a far-off stare, he handed her the letter. 

“Oh my god,” she said with a smile. “You have a son?”

“I think so,” he swallowed. “He said the case number traces back to me. Should I meet him? Would you be okay with that?”

She leaned into him, placing a kiss on his cheek as he tried to make sense of the situation. There really wasn’t much to make sense of. This was exactly what the donation was supposed to do - help someone have a child that couldn’t, but the reality of it, having someone come out of the woodwork that he fathered but had never known, was another matter all together. “Of course, honey. I’m assuming you want to?”

“Yea,” he replied as the corners of his mouth curled up. “I mean, I know this was the whole point, to help someone have a child, but I never imagined I’d meet them. And now…I could have a bunch of kids out there I don’t know about…wow.” With a huff, he plopped back down into the couch. His fiancee sat down next to him, the amazing, encouraging woman that she was and told him to do what he felt he wanted to do. This was his child after all. “I’m gonna write back.” As she stood up and continued to get ready for dinner, Spencer picked up a pen and began to write.

\---  
Hello Quinn,

How do I begin? I’m glad to know you have a mom and dad that love you. That makes me feel a lot better. I knew what the result of my donation could be, but the reality of it is very different. I’m stunned, but if my case number led back to me, it makes sense. I donated when I was in my early-20s. I knew a young woman who couldn’t conceive, and after she went through the process, she told me I could help other women by doing the same. Altruism was truly the goal. I just wanted to help. And now…you. You’re my son? All this to say I’d like to meet you. Would your parents be coming? I’m rambling now, even in writing. I have a problem with that. Below I’ll put my phone number. If you’d like to call and find a time where we can all meet, I would love that.

Sincerely, 

Spencer Reid  
\---

“How does this look babe?” he asked her, quickly handing her the letter.

Her beautiful smile put him more at ease with the whole situation. This was surreal. “It’s great, very you,” she chuckled. “It’s serendipity! We’re getting married and you have a son!”

“Would you want to meet him?” he asked.

“Absolutely, but you meet him first. He deserves to know you meet you first.”

“Okay,” he said, swallowing hard and finding an envelope to send the letter back. “This is so crazy, and you’re amazing.”

She shrugged. “I try. Congratulations, by the way. You have a teenager.” At his stunned visage, she couldn’t help but laugh out loud. “How are you feeling?”

“Wow.”

—-

After placing the letter back in the mail, Spencer started paying extra attention to his phone, wondering if or when he might get a call from the boy that was apparently his son. He’d explained the situation to his friends, and although surprised (he’d never told them about the donations), they’d all hoped for the boy to call him back. 

One day, it finally happened. It was while he was on his way home from work, and he’s answered the phone as normal because he wasn’t paying attention. “Hello, this is Dr. Spencer Reid,” he said, turning left onto the highway. 

“Umm…Dr. Reid, this is Quinn.”

“Oh, he-hello,” he said shakily. The boy’s voice sounded remarkably like his did at that age - slightly deeper - but basically the same. “I’m assuming you got my letter.”

“Yea,” Quinn said excitedly. “Mom told me to be prepared for you to say no. I mean, you donated when you weren’t even 10 years older than me, so I was happy when you said yes. Would you be able to meet up at the cafe on 10th on Tuesday. My mom and dad would like to come too.”

“That sounds great,” Spencer said, not recognizing the excited breathiness in his own voice. “I’d love that.”

“Okay, see you then, Spencer.”

“Bye, Quinn.” 

By the time he got home, he had an enormous smile plastered across his face. “You got a call, didn’t you?” his fiancee asked.

He’d be meeting his son on Tuesday.

—-

Thankfully, Spencer and his wife-to-be didn’t have much planned over the weekend, except one night having dinner out. After sitting on the couch binging Netflix and one excruciatingly long day of work, Spencer gave his wife a kiss and left the apartment, wondering what Quinn would look like. A short drive later, he came upon the cafe he’d passed so many times before. It was amazing to him that a boy had grown up nearby - his son - and yet they’d never met before.

He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down, looking at his watch and realizing he was a little early. Nervously, he sipped at his beverage and waited. It was about 10 minutes later than a teenage boy and two smiling parents entered the cafe. “Hi,” Spencer said, giving a short wave. Quinn looked just like him. He had his mother’s green eyes, but he had his hair, texture and color. Hesitantly, he stood up and extended an arm. Thankfully, Quinn read his mind and gave him a hug. 

“Hi! You look like me!”

“Yea, I do,” he laughed nervously. “Your mom’s eyes, and although it’s not actually possible, your dad’s chin. Did you know that people, even without genetics, tend to look a lot the people that raise them? That’s probably why you still look like your dad.” Spencer introduced himself to Quinn’s parents, Linda and Dave Walsh.

For a while, Spencer and Quinn talked about the things you’d normally speak about with someone you just met, favorite movies, tv shows, hobbies, what he wanted to be when he got older, and eventually the topic turned to how he was born. “We kept trying,” Linda said, “And nothing was working, so after a little talking we decided to go with donation. It’s funny, separately, we were looking at a bunch of different possible donors.”

“Yea,” Dave laughed, “I was at my job and she was at hers. We came home the same night and both pointed at your case number, so it was settled, and now 15 years later, we have Quinn.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re alive,” Spencer said, still stunned at the sight of the boy across the table. He looked at his parents, eternally grateful that they were still happily married, in addition to being wonderful and loving parents. “I don’t want to step on any toes at all. You’re both his parents. Genetics really means so little, but I would love to keep in touch.” Linda and Dave both nodded and Quinn couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “If you ever need anything, I’m here. And maybe sometimes soon, we could all go out to dinner? I’m engaged and I’d love for you to meet my fiancee.”

“Oh that would be wonderful!” Linda replied. “Thank you so much for meeting with all of us. Quinn is the one who facilitated everything, but we only had a case number back then, so it was amazing for us to see you too.”

After another hour or so of marveling at each other, that they were all so close and able to meet, they said their goodbyes and made a point of seeing each other again soon. 

Finally, at 38, Spencer Reid’s life was coming to together - by a few fortunate strokes of serendipity.


End file.
